


自晦

by BrendaPhobia



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Everyone Needs A Hug, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Summary: 关于Mycroft/夏麦/麦夏tag：本文麦哥是奇异博士的哥哥。没看过神夏/不了解漫威/既没看过神夏又不了解漫威（会这样嘛2333）都不影响阅读，本文剧情完全独立。剧 情 主 线！
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Peter Parker, Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Mycroft Holmes/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. 自晦（0）旧大陆

Thor. Odinson进门，有些茫然地看着眼前陌生的场景。

四周是一片晃眼的白——白色墙面，白色地板，白色穹顶……明明只是新大陆的一个火车站，看起来却像圣域似的，一尘不染。

蓝色的信号灯平静又精准地闪动，让人忍不住去信任、去遵循。金发碧眼的工作人员身穿白色制服，微笑着，每一个都漂亮得像天使。

Thor手足无措地站定，大气也不敢出，像是担心自己肺泡里残留的，肮脏的海滩空气，会污染这一片洁白。

“开往旧大陆的列车将在十分钟后发车，请做好乘车准备。”

这条广播在候车厅引起了一场小小的骚动。每一个站起身准备去乘车的人，都得到了人们的注目礼。

旧大陆！世界的核心，神国的代名词，文明的源头。

Thor迫不及待地迈开步子。终于要回家了。

Steve. Rogers听到广播，第一反应居然是怀疑自己在幻听。但他很快回过神来，双手合十，口中默念赞美神的祷词。

神大概不会怪罪他。人面对极致的喜悦时，总免不了有虚幻感，这是肉体凡胎所难以克服的。

Steve最后一次整理了衣领，深呼吸，然后提起箱子走向检票口。

检票口等待乘车的人们排成两队，一队发色、人种、体型各异，杂乱无章，乏善可陈；另一队则全都是金发碧眼的俊男靓女，肌肉匀称，高挑端庄，简直像一个比人类更高级更美丽的新物种。

Steve自觉地排到“新人类”的队伍，然后从口袋里掏出神官证，等待检查。身前身后的同伴们站姿优美，润泽的金发在阳光下闪着圣洁的光。

相比“新人类”队伍，另一支“原住民”队伍的检票就要快捷的多——简单的虹膜扫描即可。

“先生，请出示您的通行证。”检票处的少女说道。

她的声音甜美，但态度礼貌而疲乏。她和新人类一样有着无可挑剔的完美容貌，头发却是淡褐色的。

她是一位混血新人类，Steve思索，或许她的父母太爱她，或许她的父母太恨她；不管出于什么原因，能生活在新大陆是她的幸运。

“祝您好运，神官先生。”混血少女看过Steve的通行证后，态度变得温柔而欣喜。“您是新人类的骄傲。我代表边境检察官，给予您来自新大陆的祝福。”

前后排队的同伴们完美得体的表情破碎了，羡慕、敬仰、惊讶、喜悦等表情取而代之。在混血少女的带头下，大家纷纷向Steve行礼。

金发少女们一齐行屈膝礼的场景，就像《天鹅湖》里手挽手起舞的白天鹅一样，美得令人屏息。

并非出于对上位者的谄媚，这群漂亮的男男女女是真心实意为Steve感到快乐。每一位进入旧大陆的新人类都代表了全体新人类的进步与荣耀。

Steve羞赧地朝大家道谢。他居然在混血少女的身上发现了母亲的影子。

混血少女的眼神无比温柔，有无尽的爱与包容。她是一个年轻的女孩子，她同时也是代表新大陆门面的边检官的一员。每一个从这里出境的新人类，都是她即将远行的孩子。

Steve走到车厢门口，停住不动。再迈出一步，他就踏上旧大陆的领土了。

他忽然有些胆怯。

一位高大的男士和他擦身而过，迈进车厢。

Steve抬头看他。同样的金发碧眼，同样的高大挺拔，但Steve知道他是一位原住民。他垂到肩膀的金发，颜色是如此浓烈，像秋天的稻草，像烂熟的橙子，像电影里旧大陆的炉火。纯洁而高雅的新人类不会有这么粗鲁的发色。

何况他看起来非常疲惫。这样不优雅的情态，新人类是不会有的。

Steve最后一次回头看。身后队列整齐的同伴们不约而同地向他露出善意的微笑，每个人嘴角扬起的弧度都很协调。


	2. 自晦（1）内城区

圣洁诞生于污秽。

当宇宙的渣滓聚成一团，神明有难了。

当所有污秽合流成海，所有圣洁都有难了。

当浊海上生出树苗，所有污秽都有难了。

于是所有圣洁得救了。于是神明得救了。

污秽受难，于是地覆天翻。于是海水从树根流向树梢。于是洁净的树叶被腐蚀殆尽，于是肮脏的树根重见天日。

但是所有圣洁已经得救，但是神明已经得救。

旧的树根变作新的树叶，圣洁仍在生成。旧的树叶变作新的树根，污秽仍被刺穿。

污秽受难，于是五百年一覆，五百年一翻。圣洁得救，但是五百年积攒，五百年消损。

只是所有圣洁终会得救，只是神明终会得救。

因为有圣洁诞生于污秽。

——《末日篇一 世界观》

Tony. Stark坐在老板椅上，面前堆满文件。但他破天荒地没有一边骂骂咧咧，一边无奈批阅，而是用手掌托住下巴，静静地思索着什么。

Pepper. Potts推门进来，面带愁容对他说道：“Mr Stark，Peter去找Romanov了。”

Tony的脸色难看三分，但神态却是松了口气的模样。他揉揉眉心，说道：“这没什么。Romanov没有零号，Peter找她没用。”

但他转念一想，Clint那里一定有零号药剂，而且只要Natasha开口，他一定不介意违反“禁止流通非正向药品”的规矩。

所以他又开口道：“让Romanov上来，把新神官的资料给她一份。”

“好的。”Pepper应答。她踌躇了片刻，又说：“Peter说他宁愿被我们当作渎神者处决掉，也不愿意洗礼。”

Tony的嘴角闪过一丝苦笑。Peter被自己亲手养大，耳濡目染下，对神明的态度颇为大逆不道。

他无奈地说：“如果他真有这样的决心，那他不用零号也能撑过去。”

Natasha. Romanov穿过长长的走廊，走向电梯。看见她的文职人员纷纷向她行礼。

她一边走，一边翻看手中的资料。资料的内容让她有些惊讶——神学院的新神官居然是一名新人类。

不是纯血原住民，不是改良原住民，不是混血原住民，甚至不是混血新人类，而是一名新大陆土生土长的纯血新人类。

她明白人种在不断融合，新人类进入旧大陆是不可阻挡的趋势，在旧大陆身居要职的新人类早晚会出现。但她没想到这么快。

神学院，全名神学首院，是内城区唯一的神学院。

当然，旧大陆很大，出了内城区还有外城区，再往外还有边境，边境之外还有更加广大的新大陆。

除了大陆尽头的海滩以外，神学院遍地都是——旧大陆口碑最佳的旧神学院、新大陆招生最多的新神学院、民办的联合神学院、还有数不清的社区神学院。

但人们说起神学院，在不加定语的情况下，指的总是神学首院。

倒不是因为它的教学质量一枝独秀，而是因为神学首院是神权的代表。

其他神学院只是教育机构，神学首院则属于统治机构。除了选择性招收一些学生外，神学首院还负责规范风纪、特殊教育、和文献修订等事务，学院礼堂更是最高级别宗教活动的开办场所。

所以说，在神权统治下的陆地，神学首院的神官是掌握至高权力的人之一。

“Steve. Rogers。”Natasha琢磨这个未来大人物的名字，饶有兴趣地挑起眉毛。

她走出电梯，来到宗教协会大楼顶层唯一的办公室门口。推开门，只见Tony正摆弄一个装着粉红色液体的小瓶子。

“零号？”Natasha的眉毛一下子皱了起来。“你可要想清楚。用掉它，Peter就毁了。”

Tony撇撇嘴说：“喂，什么叫毁了。我们Peter就算啃老也能啃得很风光。”

“你到底有没有办法？”Natasha面露难色。“他那样的血统……有可能成为通灵者。”

“实在没办法，就求Laufeyson通融一下呗。”Tony耸肩。“不如你去请他吃顿饭。”

Natasha脸色变得愈发难看，正要说什么，Pepper进门来了，身后跟着一个很挺拔的男人。

“会长先生，Rogers神官来了。”她说。

Steve好不容易把目光从秘书小姐胡萝卜色的头发上收回来，又被面前的一男一女吸引了注意力。

原来新大陆的世界是褪色的。在进入旧大陆之后，他才发觉世上竟有这么多种色彩。他想起车站扫描虹膜的原住民们。每个原住民眼睛的颜色都独一无二。

“嗨！Rogers神官。”深色头发，有一双褐色圆眼睛的男人向他打招呼：“我是宗教协会的会长Tony. Stark，这位是外勤部的Natasha. Romanov。欢迎来到旧大陆。”

Steve观察Tony——会长先生并不年轻，看起来像个花花公子。但他有一双小鹿一样的眼睛，能让人忽视一切瑕疵。无恶不作也善良，戾气十足也温柔，满口谎言也纯真。

“您好，我是Steve. Rogers。”Steve郑重地行了一个神官礼。“献给您新大陆的问候。”

Tony没有回礼，只是不伦不类地摆摆手说：“神职人员讨厌宗教协会，你大概也不想和我废话。那么我就长话短说。”

Steve不知该作何反应。

Tony当他默认，于是清清嗓子开口说：“首先是内城区的铁律。除了神学院的风纪处，和宗教协会的外勤部之外，任何组织或个人禁止擅自使用神术。”

Steve吃了一惊，这约束实在过分。要知道，新大陆的神官可以随意使用神术，甚至有权自行审判并处决渎神者。

“内城是神眷之地，神官的神术效果会受到影响，可能是增益可能是削减，非常不稳定。有时可能根本察觉不到，有时……像你这样优秀的神职人员……能直接把神学院炸平。”Tony解释。

Steve笑着点点头。这位名叫Tony的会长很擅长让他身边的人高兴起来。

Tony也朝他咧嘴笑笑，然后接着说：“况且这只是总规定，听起来比较严苛。其实针对各种特殊情况，都还有相关的细则。比如你是学院神官。有教学任务的神职人员，由风纪处批准后，是可以在神学院内使用神术的。毕竟你教孩子们神术，需要做示范。”

他说完，低头翻翻Steve的资料，又问：“履历表上说，你从前没有担任过神官，只在新神学院当过神使？”

Steve点头。

“这是你的不幸。”Tony惋惜地说：“听说外面的神学院，由神官掌管一切。在神学首院当神官体验不到这种乐趣。”

Steve对此有所耳闻。普通神学院的神官就像校长，在学校里说一不二。但神学首院的神官更像个吉祥物。身份虽然尊贵，权力却不大。

但他对权力本来也没什么渴望，所以心中并不在意，只是问道：“既然神官不需要管理学校，那么我具体该做什么？”

Tony歪着头想了想，说：“这个需要你和校董会协商。放心，虽然你不能独裁，但你能一票否决。记得和执行校长搞好关系——他也有一票否决权。你们如果意见相左，会没完没了的。”

Steve点头，一副受教的表情。

他很惊奇宗教协会居然对他这么友好。宗教协会致力于管制神术，近年来羽翼渐丰，颇有挑战神权的苗头。而神学院作为神权统治的基石，是宗教协会的死敌。

“校董会没什么好说，一群迷信的木头而已。”Tony挠挠下巴，语气颇为鄙夷，丝毫没有顾忌面前英俊文雅的神官也是一块“迷信的木头”。

但他似乎想到了什么有趣的事，坏笑着说：“但是要小心风纪处。躲着他们，别捅马蜂窝，更别想拍马屁。如果跟那群疯子扯上关系，早晚会倒大霉。”

Steve打了个寒颤。

一直默不作声的Natasha听不下去了，终于开口说：“风纪处的存在是有必要的。Stark之前说过，在内城区使用神术有巨大的安全隐患，但内城区又集中了整个陆地最优秀的通灵者。所以风纪处负责处理由神术引发的意外，本质上和消防队相似。当然，校内事务的整顿和处罚也归风纪处管，但你是神官，校董们会保护你。”

Steve稍稍放松些，向Natasha投去感谢的目光。

Natasha倚在桌角，朝他友好一笑。

Natasha的嘴唇很厚。她笑起来时，右边嘴角明显比左边嘴角高。她太娇小，又太丰满，明艳的风情像龙卷风一样，击碎了Steve脑海中的白色飘窗、一梳到底的细软金发、亚麻裙摆下探出的骨骼分明的脚踝……击碎了他脑海中关于美的刻板的印象。

“Nat说的对，神官的身份是有些用处。不过……”Tony摆弄着钢笔琢磨了一会儿。“其实风纪处本来就很少主动对付什么人，你自己才是真正的麻烦。‘别干涉风纪处’——以前做入职指导时，我是这么说的。我指导过很多人，但很少有人听进去。所以很多人才会那么倒霉。”

“您意思是风纪处可以为所欲为吗？”Steve很惊讶。“它的权力为什么这么大？”

“风纪处的权力不大。它其实没有任何实权。”Natasha也露出头疼的表情。“风纪处虽然在神学院的编制内，但它并不算下属部门，它是一个监察机构。为了发挥监督作用，神学院和宗教协会都不能插手它的工作。也就是说，风纪处的权力是让我们服从，谁有风纪处的授权，谁就能为所欲为。”

“怎么会这样……”Steve这才明白，为什么新大陆的风纪处总是一副有恃无恐的架势。“难道没有人制约吗？”

“嗯……当然有。”Tony托腮。“风纪处首席Loki. Laufeyson长官……”

“Laufeyson？”Steve突然变得严肃。他的温文尔雅消失了，一丝几乎称得上敌意的抗拒从他身上逸散。“风纪处的首席神使是Laufeyson？研制零号药剂的Laufeyson？”

“没错，新大陆居然也知道是他配制出了零号？”Tony有点惊讶。“他不是神使，他只是普通的教授。”

“新大陆当然知道他做了什么。”Steve面无表情，温柔的蓝眼睛冻成了冰碴子。“原来他躲在内城区，怪不得没有神官处决他。”

Tony面露疑惑，不明白神官的敌意从何而来。“呃，零号是有些危险，但是非正向药剂流通受限，宗教协会一直控制得不错……”

“阉割一个信徒的神性，比抹杀他的灵魂更加残忍。”Steve寸步不让。他一脸肃穆地说着，终于像一个真正的神官一样令人身心战栗。

“这是魔鬼的行径，是最严重的渎神。我代表新大陆的所有神官宣判，只要Laufeyson踏出内城一步，他就是在逃的渎神者，是所有新大陆神官的逃犯。”

“随意吧，你知道宗教协会对所谓‘渎神罪’的态度……”Tony扯扯嘴角。“我说起他，是为了提醒你，”

他漫不经心的态度消失了。小鹿眼睛瞪大。

“涉及到神权时，神学院的友军是宗教协会，而不是风纪处。”

Steve被这句话的暗示震住了。

Tony说完了他要说的话，手背冲门口摆一摆。Natasha于是站起身来对Steve说：“神官先生，我送您下楼。”

Steve还想说点什么，又不知道该说什么，只得跟着Natasha出门去。

正午的阳光从走廊的玻璃窗涌进来。旧大陆的阳光好像也比新大陆的更烈。不仅是温度，还有颜色。Steve从前觉得阳光没有颜色，洒在金发上，所以才成了金色的。他今天觉得阳光本身就是金色的。

Natasha突然转过身来，直视着他的眼睛说：“你是对的。Loki. Laufeyson是个丧心病狂的混蛋。”她的眼睛没有柔和的水光，而是两柄冰锥。“如果你要用神术对付他，外勤部会帮你脱罪。”

Steve看着她的红头发。阳光下的那一面是鲜妍明媚的艳红色，阴影里的那一面是韵味十足的枣红色。像一滩半凝固的血。

神在造旧城区的原住民时，从不吝啬颜料。


	3. 自晦（2）通灵者

神明称祂世界树。

祂的叶沾上海水，于是孕育肉体。祂的叶凝聚神圣，于是幻化灵智。

于是祂的叶上出现有灵智的肉体，祂称它生命。

低的叶上海水多而神圣少，于是生命繁衍快而智力差。它们能在被叶稀释的海水里存活，却只能持续七秒的清醒。

高的叶上海水少而神圣多，于是生命脆弱而机灵。它们有明确的欲望，并被欲望驱使着活动。

最高的树梢上，有一点海水和很多神圣。这里的生命有美丽的肉体，和独立于兽欲之外的理性。他们向往高处的空气而嫌弃脚下的污泥，于是他们站起来，用两条腿支撑身体。

他们称世界树为陆地。

神明像母亲一样爱他们。

神明称他们为人。

——《末日篇二 生灵》

Thor手捧茶杯，端端正正地坐在沙发上。在海滩服役的经历给他打上卫兵的烙印，尽管他很想摆脱那股污浊，但他的一举一动似乎都和繁华散漫的旧大陆格格不入。

坐在他对面的接待员小姐发现了他的不自在，于是对他扬起愈发甜美的笑容。

接待员小姐长得很美，出奇匀称的五官结构说明她具有新人类血统。但能在内城区工作，她至少是经过一代改良的混血原住民。

Thor有些僵硬地回给她一个微笑，然后转过脸去。

他不太习惯和新人类相处。在他去海滩之前，新旧大陆还是割裂的；如今在神圣的内城，居然也能看见新人类了。

接待室的门被打开，一个男人摇着轮椅进来。他看起来有些年纪，却有一张很幼态的脸。是那种二三十岁进酒吧还会被问年龄的长相。

“上午好，Mr. Odinson，久等了。”他先对识趣离开的接待员小姐摆摆手，然后把轮椅摇到Thor对面，微笑着对他说：“我是Charles. Xavier，你的外勤监督员。会长先生正在和新来的神官开会，所以由我负责你的入职准备工作。”

外勤监督员？Thor有些吃惊地看着Charles的轮椅。听说全城最优秀的通灵者，集中于宗教协会的外勤部；而“外勤监督员”听起来绝对是个挺高级的职位，怎么会让一个残疾人任职？

Charles用指尖撑着头，面对Thor惊异的表情，摇摇头说：“其实‘外勤监督员’并不像听起来那么神气，残疾人是可以胜任的。”

Thor了然。

难怪，他想，精神类通灵者十分珍贵。

Charles满意地笑笑，又说：“其实外勤部不止通灵者出风头。最优秀的外勤人员都是普通人，包括宗教协会的会长。”

“确实，会长先生的情况我也有所了解。”Thor点点头。“虽然令人费解，但有些普通人真的可以强过通灵者。海滩也有这种士兵。”

“这应当是常态才对。”Charles温和的面孔变得有些严肃。“普通人的能力可以被提升，但通灵者的弱点是无法克服的。”

Thor有些不明所以。他不清楚Charles态度转变的缘由，只觉得宗教协会果然与传闻中一样，对神术的态度独树一帜。

“洗礼日快到了，对吗？”Charles问道。

“没错，”Thor点头。“就在明天。我一定尽力。”

所有平民在结束学业之前，都要在神学院学习至少两年。具体去哪一所学院，并没有太多限制，只要入学申请被接受就可以入学。学习时间也不固定，可以在神学院接受从小到大的全套教育，也可以大学毕业后再来进修，只要不少于两年的最短时限。

目前最受欢迎的模式，是在神学院度过大学的后两年。因为神学院的毕业条件不如普通学校严苛，在神学院拿毕业证相对简单些。

但不管居民选择怎么上课，都要在入学前参加应届洗礼——一个由神学院组织的，帮助感知神明的仪式。虽然神的每一个子民都会得到神明的指引，但只有最虔诚最纯净的灵魂才能突破躯壳的束缚，得到神眷，成为通灵者。

出于鼓励服兵役的目的，在海滩服役五年以上的卫兵，退役后可以不用去神学院进修，只需要参加一次洗礼。

Thor在海滩兵团度过了十五年。

“你现在是宗教协会的成员，不用太在意洗礼。”Charles认真地说：“宗教协会不青睐通灵者，你明白吗？”

Thor不吭声。他又一次感觉自己与陆地格格不入。

对于他，对于海滩，对于每一个回不到陆地的死亡的卫兵来说，通灵仅仅意味着力量，意味着多一分活命的希望。然而在最最文明繁荣的内城区，通灵与否似乎多了些意识形态方面的含义，武力之中增加一丝政治正确的味道。

“你以后会明白。”Charles说：“宗教协会是属于人类的，我们只信任人类的力量。”

人类的力量吗……Thor无动于衷。每个人似乎都认为他们所效力的事业是伟大的。但并不是这样。活着才是伟大的。

Charles撑着太阳穴看了Thor一会儿，然后皱着眉头轻声说：“其实我不是通灵者。我有一个朋友是神学院的教授，他也不是通灵者，但他非常强大，他甚至……”

他顿住，停了停，又叹一口气。“你以后可能就会明白了。”

“你确定吗？”Tony一边往嘴里送意面，一边看着餐桌对面的Peter。“确定以及肯定？”

“我确定。”Peter用力点头。

“你要知道，零号非常危险。”Tony抓抓头发。“而且成为通灵者的几率很小很小，你的担心有点多余。”

他顿了顿，又说：“最重要的是，洗礼之后你依旧是Peter，洗礼并不会抹杀什么，它其实只是一个选拔仪式。而且不论你是否崇拜神明，或者你想拜什么别的玩意儿，我都支持你。”

Peter鼻头一酸，酝酿起的勇气差点泄掉。但他很快平复情绪正色道：“可是我讨厌那样的自己。”他犹豫了一下，又说：“你还记得以前的Nat阿姨吧？难道她没有被改变？”

“你那时还很小，孩子。你对她的印象早就被你自己美化得面目全非了。”Tony无奈地说。“更何况，怎么会有人十五年没有变化呢。”

“没错。”Peter不知从哪来了股脾气。“你也变了。你们明明教我，绝对绝对不能屈服于神明，现在一个个都成了神的提线木偶！”

Tony把手中的叉子轻轻放下。他仔细看了看对面的男孩，突然发现男孩长大了。

这明明是显而易见的事实，但Tony是破天荒头一次这么觉得——他印象中的Peter一直是个又小又可爱的婴儿，从海滩抱回内城的一路上，他熟睡时流口水浸湿自己的袖子。

Tony耸耸肩，从兜里掏出一支粉红色药剂，放到桌面上。

“洗礼前五分钟内服用。”他耷拉着眼皮说：“零号也没那么危险，别害怕。如果你被改变，我会接受你；如果你要反抗，我会保护你。”他用叉子戳戳放凉的晚餐。

“如果我以前教过你什么，你就全都忘掉吧。你的新任务是一直快乐，然后活很久很久。”

Peter吸吸鼻子，拿过药剂握在手里。

“明天洗礼结束之后，”Tony笑着说：“我们一起去吃芝士汉堡怎么样？”


	4. 自晦（3）洗礼日上

神明爱人的美丽，于是祂们给予人一切好的东西。

于是人谦逊、友爱、坚韧、勤勉、慷慨、节制、纯洁。

于是人穿上衣服遮住身体，人学会语言表达善意，人吟唱颂歌不知疲倦，人不眠不休建造城邦，人止步滩涂出让海域，人粗茶淡饭不食鱼虾，人不耽情爱繁衍缓慢。

神明爱人的懵懂，于是祂们没有给予人智慧。

人没有智慧，于是人只懂得享受神明的恩赐，不懂得献祭信仰作为回报。

五百年转瞬即逝，海滩的潮水淹没陆地，淹没城邦。

人没有智慧，所以没有信仰，所以无法拯救。

所以神明的爱被海水湮灭。

——《末日篇三 涂炭（节选）》

Bruce Banner浑身酸痛地醒来，全身骨骼发出噼里啪啦的脆响。他想抬手揉揉眼睛，这才后知后觉地发现自己的双手被绑得结结实实。

他艰难地直起脖子查看自己的处境——手腕用一条墨绿色领带绑在沙发腿上，身体底下是硬邦邦的木地板，肚皮上盖了几片像是衣服残骸的破布。

他身边仿佛飓风过境，到处是碎瓷片和残破的书页，不远处还有半截椅子腿。

“您睡得好吗，Banner教授。”一个冰冷但礼貌的声音打断Bruce的观察。

Bruce循声抬头，只见Loki穿着黑色薄西装，袖口和领口系得一丝不苟，苍白的手端着素白的瓷杯，正襟危坐，一双绿眼睛神采奕奕。在这个惨不忍睹的房间里，他是唯一一个容光焕发的东西——美中不足的是他坐着的椅子只有三条腿。

不过Bruce没心思在意这些。他愧疚地低下头，盯着Loki的鞋尖低声说：“抱歉，Hulk又给你添麻烦了。”

Loki耷拉着眼皮看报纸，连白眼也懒得给出一个。他一边熟练地用低垂的眼睫毛表达不满，一边不咸不淡地说：“这不能怪您，Banner教授。您不用每次都道歉。”

Bruce把头埋得更低，脊背冒冷汗。

他听到了一声轻轻的嗤笑，然后是拖动椅子声、衣料摩擦声、开门声，最后是关门声。

Loki出门了。Bruce松一口气。

他直起腰来，突然又僵住——Loki没有给他解开领带。

Steve穿着华丽的神袍走向教学区。他步履轻快，姿态优雅，却忍不住很不优雅地打了个哈欠。

与新大陆不同，旧大陆没有宵禁。聚集了大量年轻人的神学首院，夜生活之丰富可想而知。

新大陆是洁净而优美的，新大陆的神学院更是笼罩在圣洁中。Steve做神使时，曾在新神学院任教。新神学院是新大陆的最高学府，具有任免神使的资格。那里的学生每一个都整洁朴素，举止轻盈得体。女学生们挽着手散步，路遇神使时，则提起白色的裙摆行屈膝礼。有的落落大方，有的羞涩不已，但举手投足间的庄重无一例外。她们窃窃私语的声音，甚至会被鸟鸣声打断，隔了好一会儿才续上泉水叩石似的笑声。

理所当然的，Steve以为神学首院也会是这样。

然而昨晚在楼下嘶吼到天亮的摇滚少年们可不关心他的想法，他们只想珍惜假期的最后一夜。

Steve今早出门时，看见那十几个发型惊悚的孩子横七竖八地睡在楼下草坪上，浇草坪的水管喷出水雾，把他们淋得湿透。花得乱七八糟的烟熏妆也糊不掉他们年轻快乐的脸。

Steve新奇地打量教学区的景致。这里的建筑厚重而古典，不像其他宗教场所一样精致。繁琐的铁艺装饰和彩色玻璃窗一概没有，不甚光滑的大理石和花岗岩斑斑驳驳。

据说神学首院的建筑是神明亲手堆造的，或许这才是神明喜爱的美？

Steve在建筑群中走走停停，渐渐偏离了原本应当走向礼堂的路线。教学区的正中央有一栋高耸的尖顶塔楼，在四周低矮建筑的环绕下，显得格外与众不同。

不知道是因为外形还是别的什么，这栋塔楼诡异地吸引着Steve。他的思绪突然空白一片，双腿不由自主地朝塔楼迈步。

“礼堂在反方向，神官。”一个陌生的声音响起。

毫无礼貌可言的话语把Steve的神智扯回来。他停步转身，看见一道披着红斗篷的纤细身影站在不远处。

怎么有人敢在洗礼日穿红色？Steve不悦地皱起眉头。但他没有说出自己的想法。他向那人走去。

“请问那座高塔是什么地方？”Steve问道。

那人伸出戴着红色手套的手，整理一下低垂的兜帽。一双玻璃珠一样漠然的绿眼睛半掩半露。

“那是图书馆。”陌生人回答。“你的指导官大概忘记告诉你，那里不对纯血新人类开放。”

Thor缩手缩脚地坐在椅子上，礼堂的座位空间对他来说有点局促。

礼堂十分喧闹，一点没有肃穆圣厅的模样。四周坐满十几岁的孩子，年龄几乎是他们两倍的Thor感到尴尬。

礼堂的门被推开，走进一位深色头发脸颊圆润的年轻女士。她看起来不比学生们年长太多，长相也并不严厉，于是喧闹没有停息。

女士的脸上浮现怒意。她大步走上讲台，然后使劲拍了拍讲桌，同时高声喊道：“都闭上嘴！”

新生们被震慑了。礼堂瞬间鸦雀无声。

她冷笑一声，然后开口说：“我是Laufeyson教授的实习生，你们可以叫我Skye。洗礼开始之前，我先警告你们，在Laufeyson教授面前最好规矩一点。“

Laufeyson？Thor感到奇怪，有这个姓氏吗？

礼堂的门再次打开，一个红色身影走进来。他身后还跟着一个穿着白色神袍的人，不过后者还没进门，就被前者挡了出去。

“请先在外面稍等，神官。洗礼之后才轮到你上场。”这话真是毫不客气。

新生们互相咬耳朵：Laufeyson教授的恐怖似乎不是危言耸听。

红衣凶煞站上讲台，先居高临下地扫视一眼瑟瑟发抖的新生们。他个子高挑，红斗篷裹得严丝合缝，下摆及地，压迫感十足。然后他解下斗篷递给Skye，又动作小心地脱掉手套。

Thor本以为这位身负“盛名”的教授会十分老迈，但Laufeyson的面庞却年轻又好看——过于锋利的线条让他显得有些刻薄，但不可否认是好看的。

Laufeyson拢拢垂到肩上的长发，然后活动一下手腕。他轻轻抿着嘴，看起来相当不耐烦。

新生们知道传说能沟通神明的“洗礼”即将开始。他们兴奋起来，气氛静静地升温。

台上的男人甩甩手，从黑色西装的内兜里抽出一根教鞭，走到学生席第一排，照着一个男生的脑袋结结实实一抽。

“啪！”

新生们一惊。

“嗷！”

新生们倒吸一口凉气。

但那个男生的惨叫很快就变了味道。他喘着粗气站起来，晃晃悠悠地伸手去抓Laufeyson的教鞭。

Laufeyson嫌弃地撇着嘴躲开。

男生踉跄一下，跌跌撞撞地俯身跪倒。

Laufeyson嘲笑似的勾勾唇角，走向下一个学生。他的动作行云流水，抽打学生们的脑袋像是劈开一个个西瓜。

越来越多的学生瘫软在地。

Thor坐在最后一排，耳边充斥急促的喘息和高亢的呻吟。这些声音混合着Laufeyson的脚步声和教鞭的清啸，在他颅内嗡嗡作响。他不明白自己是在恐惧还是在期待，心脏跳得越来越重越来越快，身体里似乎有什么东西喷薄欲出。

Laufeyson终于走到最后一排，朝Thor举起教鞭。

Thor盯着对方从黑色袖口探出的一截苍白手腕，吞了口唾沫。

一股来自海滩的咸腥气味突然爆发。

Thor惊恐地几乎跳起来，但他很快更加惊恐地发现自己动不了。他茫然地看着自己的胸口钻出来一团凝实的黑气，它径直扑向Laufeyson。

“Laufeyson教授小心！”Skye扑过来推开Laufeyson。

她的手似乎只是对着黑气随意一挥，但Thor感觉空气像水一样被搅动了。窒息感伴随疯狂的耳鸣袭来，他眼前的世界扭曲了一下。

那团黑气好像撞上了一堵透明的墙壁，先是被它自己的冲击力弄成扁扁一滩，又反弹出去倒飞了挺远。

Skye腾出手来，立即转身给有些狼狈的Laufeyson裹上那件红斗篷，然后回身去追黑气，还不忘恶狠狠地瞪Thor一眼。

这时，礼堂大门再次被推开，一个温和但有些迟疑的声音传进来：“出什么事了？我能进来了吗？教授……教授！”声音不再迟疑了。

Thor看见一个身穿白底金线刺绣神袍的男人朝这边跑来。金发碧眼，高大挺拔，五官标准得让人怀疑在宗教宣传画里见过——神明亲临般的光芒晃得Thor头晕眼花。

“神官？”脑后传来Skye惊恐的声音。“谁允许你进来的？”她气愤地质问。

一阵劲风擦过Thor的耳廓。Skye应该还没来得及捕获那团黑气，但她毫不恋战地冲向伸手正要扶住Laufeyson的神官。

“别动！别碰Laufeyson教授！”她尖叫道。

Thor只来得及看见Skye像颗小炮弹一样撞进神官怀中，接着就被她身后的空气余波震晕了。


	5. 自晦（4）洗礼日下

神明觉得孤独，于是祂们祈求海水将人类复活。

人被海水污染，于是有了欲望。

人有了性欲，于是变得好色；人有了口腹之欲，于是开始暴食；人有了占有欲，于是变得贪婪。

神明害怕再次失去人类，于是祂们给予人智慧，于是人有了第三只眼睛。

人的右眼名叫生命，人的左眼名叫思考。人的第三只眼睛名叫智慧。

智慧之眼能看见神明，人看见神明就会有信仰。神明在高处，所以智慧之眼长在人类头顶。

但是人愚昧得太久，人的眼睛已经习惯了寻找彼此，而学不会注视神明。于是人昂起头，用智慧之眼窥视他人。

人愚昧时，只看得到前方而看不到背后，于是只能看见好的而看不见坏的。

人智慧时，生命与思考看前方，智慧看背后。于是比起好的，人看坏的更清晰。

于是人注视他人休憩而不见其疲惫，自己变得懒惰；人注视他人错误而不见其挫折，自己不禁暴怒；人注视他人享受而不见其辛劳，自己心生嫉妒。

人为了让智慧之眼看得更多更远，于是把头昂得越来越高。昂着头的人能看见他人的一切，而看不到自己的分毫，于是人变得傲慢。

人，谦逊、友爱、坚韧、勤勉、慷慨、节制、纯洁的人，美丽的人。他们消失不见。

人，傲慢、嫉妒、暴怒、懒惰、贪婪、暴食、好色的人，丑陋的人。他们取而代之。

神明更加孤独。

——《救世篇一 旧人（节选）》

* * *

Peter Parker鬼鬼祟祟地走在校园里。他左手在衣兜里握成拳，掌心裹着一支粉红色药剂。

Peter的监护人Stark是宗教协会的会长，凭借一张工作证明可以在内城区横着走。神学首院的大部分区域他都带Peter逛过，所以Peter此时虽然孤身一人，却熟门熟路。

Peter就这样漫无目的地走着。学院内建筑典雅，景致如画，他却心不在焉。

他没有勇气喝下那一支零号药剂。

制作零号药剂的原料是海水，海水是世界上最肮脏的东西。Peter虽然厌恶神明，但他对海水也没有好感。海水会腐蚀一切，零号也一样。零号会吞噬洗礼时灌注的神力，但它一样会吃掉使用者的身体。

到底是怎样的“吃掉”，Peter并不知道。或许并没有一个准确的答案。Peter知道的是，Nat的丈夫Banner教授使用零号之后死掉了。Clint的妻子也是。Lensherr教授的妻子也是。Xavier主管曾是Lensherr一家的挚友，他在使用零号之前是可以走路的；Stark曾说起神学院的运动会，Xavier和Lensherr的两人三足总是大有看头。

没有任何武器比零号制造过更多的惨剧，但每时每刻都有人因为各种原因拿起一支零号。销毁零号的提议从未中断，但地下市场最抢手的商品也是零号。没有一个幸福的人不唾弃零号，但出现在绝望者心中的第一个字符一定是“零”。

Peter对零号的恐惧不逊于任何人，但他从未把除零号之外的东西视作救命稻草。

可他只是个十几岁的孩子。他的恐惧太强烈了，他希望用不到这根救命稻草。

于是他翘掉了洗礼。

校园里空无一人。Peter走走停停，犹犹豫豫，远远地看见一座尖顶的高耸建筑。

他知道这是图书馆，图书馆是这座学院里他唯一没去过的地方。虽然不明白一座图书馆有什么好戒备的，但这里确实戒备森严。Stark的工作证仍旧管用，可只有他自己能进去，不允许带上Peter。

不过今时不同往日，Peter已经是神学首院的学生，学生证就是校区内最好用的通行证。

所以他重新迈起习惯性停下的双腿，朝图书馆走去。

Bruce Banner挣扎着用牙齿解开领带时，一上午已经过去了。他一边整理乱糟糟的卷发，一边钻出地下室，正想伸个懒腰舒展一下，却突然疑惑地停住了。

靠窗的桌子旁边正坐着一个年轻的男孩子。

虽然图书馆里有学生是一件再正常不过的事，但这个时间学生们不全都应该在礼堂吗？

Bruce清清嗓子，果然吸引了男孩的注意。只见他抬起头，愣了几秒，然后手忙脚乱地合上书本站起来。

“对不起……呃，您好，”男孩语无伦次道：“我是一名新生，但是我知道您，我是说，我非常崇拜您，Laufeyson教授……”

“停，停。”Bruce摆摆手。他现在一听到那个名字就后脑勺疼。“我不是Laufeyson。你可以叫我Hulk。”

“不好意思，Hulk教授。”男孩尴尬地挠挠头。“我听说Laufeyson教授住在图书馆里，所以……”

“我不是教授，我只是一个图书管理员。”Bruce打断道：“你找Laufeyson有事？”

“没有。我只是……”男孩干笑着说：“我来参观图书馆。”

“好吧。”Bruce点点头。“可是你为什么会在这里？新生现在应该在礼堂才对。”

男孩支支吾吾。

Bruce正要说话，一股陌生而刺鼻的气息突然从远方传来。礼堂出事了 ？

他止住男孩的话头，抢先说：“算了，你最好赶紧走。如果Laufeyson回来发现你没有参加洗礼，你就等着上宗教法庭吧。”

Loki Laufeyson从礼堂的后门出来，快步朝图书馆走去。

礼堂大概仍旧是一片混乱，但他已经没心思去管那些。愚蠢的学生和愚蠢的神官把一切都搞砸了。

红色的罩袍被风掀起一角，空气趁虚而入。Loki停下来，神色痛苦地弓起腰，把罩袍裹紧。

太浓了。

内城区的神眷太浓了。

图书馆的尖顶终于近在眼前。跨过一条无形的界限之后，身上的重压陡然减轻。Loki松了口气，站直起来。

迎面走来一个十几岁的男孩子。那男孩子看到Loki，停下来行了个礼。

新生？Loki皱起眉头。他已 经很 多年没见过敢逃掉洗礼的新生了。

他走过去，在男孩面前站定，先打量那张忐忑不安的脸，然后严肃地说：“我是风纪处的Laufeyson。你叫什么名字？为什么不在礼堂？”

男孩露出一个惊喜的表情，但很快就苦着脸垂下了头。他说：“对不起，Laufeyson教授。我叫Peter Parker。”

“Parker？”Loki惊奇地瞪大眼睛。“Stark捡回来的小孩子吗？已经这么高了。”他不由自主地把手放在Peter头顶揉一揉。

Peter涨红了脸。他鼓起勇气问道：“您认识Stark先生？”

Loki笑着回答：“他像你这么大的时候，我们就认识了。”

Peter惊喜地说：“真的吗？他怎么从来没和我说过！”

Loki挑挑眉毛说：“我们虽然认识，但关系不怎么样。”他转而又抱起手臂，居高临下道：“说说吧，你为什么没参加洗礼？”

Peter语塞片刻，终于咬咬牙说道：“我不想变成提线木偶。”

Loki没料到会得到这么坦诚的回答。他惊讶地问：“你知不知道这句话足够判你渎神罪？”

Peter梗着脖子说：“您是Laufeyson教授，您不会告发我。”

Loki沉默片刻，又问：“Stark知道你的想法吗？”

Peter回答：“他知道。他给了我这个，让我洗礼之前喝掉。”说着他把兜里的那管粉色液体拿出来。

Loki似笑非笑地说：“那你怎么不喝？”

Peter嗫嗫嚅嚅，最终说道：“我太懦弱了。”

Loki从Peter手中拿过药瓶，柔声说：“这不是懦弱。想要活着不是懦弱。”他把瓶盖拧开，又递回去说道：“你现在用掉它，我就不告发你。”

Peter愣愣地伸手接过去。他抬头看Loki的脸色。并不严肃，却也不像开玩笑。

Loki抬抬下巴。“快点。生命和思想，只能选择一个。”他冷冷地笑着，戏谑中有一丝残忍。

想象中名叫“Laufeyson教授”的沉稳缄默的偶像碎裂了。面前的男人刻薄而毫无善意，却更加鲜活。

Peter猛吸一口气，仰脖把那支药剂灌下。然后他闭着眼睛等待即将袭来的痛苦。

然而什么都没有发生。

Peter不知所措地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是Loki带着笑意的绿眼睛。

“看来Stark并不支持你的想法。”Loki说：“你愿意来炼金化学系吗？”

Peter兴奋地直点头，又忍不住好奇地问：“您怎么知道Stark先生给我的零号是假的？”

Loki翻了个白眼，回答：“零号是注射剂。”

“我已经说过很多遍，我什么都不知道，我不知道我被污染了，我什么都不知道。”

“Odinson先生，请您冷静。麻烦您再说一遍您申请退役的原因好吗？”

“……”

“Odinson先生？对不起，这是程序要求。请您……”

“Jane，我的未婚妻，她是一名科学官。她在半年前的大涨潮中牺牲了。我想过留在海滩，但我的副官担心我的精神状况，替我递交了退役申请。上个月申请被批准，隔离检疫花了三周，我前天刚回到内城区……”

Tony Stark站在单向玻璃外侧，心不在焉地看着里面正在进行的审讯。

虽然里面这位人高马大的前军官非常可疑，但审讯毫无收获。

观察室的门被推开，一道朱红的身影进入房间。

“你怎么现在才到。”Tony扭头说道：“受伤了吗？”

红色身影走到Tony身边，与他并排站定，然后摘下兜帽，露出黑色的头发和苍白的面孔。是Loki。

Loki没有回答。

Tony耸耸肩，转回头继续看审讯室里的进展。

两人沉默着，直到Natasha猛地推门进来，边走边说：“Thor Odinson的监督员是Xavier，我们可能需要换个方向查……”

她看见Loki，便突然不再说话，沉默着把手中的报告递给Tony。

一时间，观察室只剩下纸张摩擦声。

Loki瞥了一眼Natasha绷紧的脸，打破沉默说道：“好久不见，你看起来好多了。”

作为回复，Natasha狠狠瞪了Loki一眼，然后转身离开了观察室。

Tony一边翻看手中的纸张，一边说：“她会一直这样直到你或者她死掉。即使她原谅你，她的态度也不会改变。”

“我不需要被原谅。她总有一天会明白，她恨我并不是因为我错了，而是因为她不敢恨神明。”Loki说着，微微侧头看Tony。“我今天见到Parker了。”

Tony一愣，放下报告说：“对不起。”

Loki面无表情地说：“原来你知道有错。我还以为你不知道。”

Tony诚恳地说：“Peter是个好孩子，我只想他健健康康的。”

Loki不再看他，淡淡地说：“Parker夫妇为了逃脱神眷，跃入海水，尸骨无存。你有什么资格侮辱烈士之子 的 勇气？”

Tony不卑不亢地说：“我是Peter的监护人，我是他父亲，我当然有资格保护他。零号是受管制的危险药剂，我是宗教协会的会长，我也有责任控制药剂流通。”

Loki皮笑肉不笑地说：“Parker没有让他的父母蒙羞，他逃掉了今天的洗礼。他就像以前的你一样勇敢，我喜欢勇敢的学生。”

Tony呆了几秒，低下头说：“放过他吧，Laufeyson教授。”

Loki不紧不慢地说：“你知道我从来不虐待学生。当然，如果你执意不想让我教他，我也可以让他转系。毕竟你是他的监护人。”

Tony咬咬嘴唇 ，一字一句 道：“拜托您，保护他。”

Loki把手放到Tony头顶，就好像Tony还是一个小男孩。

“我不能，Tony。每个孩子都是未来的战士，如果我保护他，我就是在替敌人剪掉他的羽翼。”

Tony闭上眼睛忍受头顶的压迫感。Loki的手掌放得很轻，Tony却感觉一股屈辱与热切混杂的火焰直冲脑门。

“胜利不是赢得战争，而是赢得和平。您让所有孩子都上战场，那谁来享受和平呢？如果胜利者不享受和平，那么谁是胜利者，谁是失败者？”

Tony抬起头，头顶的手掌没有施加阻力。“我不是让您认输，我只是求您，让Peter当一个胜利者吧。”

Loki歪着头看看Tony咬紧牙关的模样，放下手叹一口气说：“Parker家的战士已经够多了。我答应你。”

Loki Laufeyson疲惫不堪地推开图书馆的门，一股与外界截然不同的空气扑面而来。就好像缺氧的人抓到了氧气罐，Loki靠在墙上贪婪地呼吸。

脚下的地面传出沉闷的撞击声，Loki苦笑。他摸索到地下室的入口，拉开门，里面漆黑一片。

今天又砸坏了灯吧。Loki想着，扶墙走下楼梯。

地下室一片狼藉，地上堆着各种坏掉的锅碗瓢盆桌椅板凳，寸步难行。

Loki摸到桌沿，踮脚坐上去。

黑暗中传来拳头砸烂瓷器的脆响。

“我今天见到Nat了。”Loki轻声说。

狂躁的响声停下来。一 具散 发热气的巨大身体喘着粗气靠近，坐下，发出“咚”的一声闷响。

“她还讨厌我，那么她还爱你。”Loki继续 说。

一颗毛茸茸的大脑袋靠在Loki膝盖上。

“Hu……Hulk给Loki添麻烦了……”大脑袋含混不清地说。

Loki轻柔地梳理着膝盖边的卷发，笑着说：“这不能怪你，Hulk。你不用每次都道歉。”


	6. 自晦（5）施洗者

涨潮了。人类仍然没有信仰。

智慧之眼被丑恶的淤泥蒙蔽，却看不到近在咫尺的神迹。

神明降下圣水，喝圣水者不惧海潮。

但人类争相躲雨。

神明传播寓言，有信仰者不惧海潮。

但人类不解其意。

神明赐下利刃，持此刃者乘风破浪。

但人类自作聪明。

人类用利刃挖烂世界树的树皮。

神明也疼痛。

人类用利刃凿破世界树的树干。

神明也负伤。

人类用利刃斩断世界树的经络。

神明也垂死。

人类在世界树上掏出树洞，企图躲进去逃避涨潮。但树洞小而人类多。于是人类开始争抢，开始自相残杀。

神明也流泪。

——《救世篇三 涨潮（节选）》

Steve坐在会议厅里。他已经在这里坐了一个小时，整个会议厅也已经坐满了人。但没人发言，大家似乎都在等人。

他感到很奇怪。圆桌旁已经没有空置的椅子了，如果大家在等什么大人物，难道那位大人物没有席位吗？

厚实的木门突然被推开了。与Steve邻座的两人不约而同地起立。Steve不明所以，但也赶紧跟着站起来。

他站起来之后才发现，并非所有人都起立了。圆桌边坐着十二个人，只有五个人站了起来，还有七个人稳坐不动。

他有些尴尬，坐也不是站也不是。好在没有人注意他。

昨天负责施洗的教授走了进来，还穿着那身红色斗篷。

Laufeyson？Steve回忆教授的名字。这真是一个奇怪的姓氏。

就在他恍神的功夫，另外四个站着的人同时向Laufeyson鞠躬。这下直立着的Steve变得尤为突出，坐着的人们都盯着他看。

Laufeyson没有理睬正鞠躬的四人。他瞥了一眼不知所措的Steve，然后坐到了圆桌区域以外的沙发上。

Steve这才发现Laufeyson顶着一对大大的眼袋，看起来比昨天憔悴了不少。

等到Laufeyson落座之后，站着的其他四个人才直起腰，陆续坐下。Steve也趁机坐回椅子，松一口气。

“Laufeyson教授，您休息得怎样？”校长Nick Fury问候道。

“您看呢。”Laufeyson不咸不淡地回答。

Fury讪笑两声，解释道：“抱歉这么早开会，我们要在学生入校前决定关于事故的说法。”

Laufeyson揉了揉太阳穴，没有答话。

Fury又讪笑两声，然后转回身面向圆桌旁的众人。

“各位，Steve Rogers是我们的新任神官，他是旧大路的第一位新人类神官，希望你们合作愉快。”

十一双眼睛看向Steve。

灰色的、褐色的、琥珀色的、黑色的……不同颜色的瞳孔射出不同颜色的目光。Steve被看得浑身不自在。

他向大家微笑。

但并没有人用微笑来回应。

“新人类和旧人类并没有什么不同，我们只是长得不一样而已。”一旁的Laufeyson突然发话：“你们对普通的新同事也不表示欢迎吗？”

Steve看着刚才起立鞠躬的四人努力想憋出笑脸，肌肉在他们脸上僵硬地一抖一抖。终于有一个人成功了，Steve替他松一口气。

Fury尴尬地咳了几声，然后恳切地说道：“对不起，Rogers神官。我们对您并没有不尊重，我们只是需要时间来习惯。”

Steve好脾气地点点头。他并不是装样子，他是真的理解。他清楚新人类在旧人类观念中是怎样的，因此他明白这些人并没有恶意。

就像人认为狗听不懂人说话一样，这是常识，并不是歧视。

Peter把最后一口煎蛋送进嘴里，然后含糊不清地问道：“今天你送我去学校吗？”

Stark愣了愣，然后笑着说：“当然。”

Peter点点头，又说：“那么我准备好出发了。”

Stark大口吞掉一杯咖啡，用餐巾擦擦嘴角，犹豫一下问道：“你没有生气吗？”

Peter想了想回答道：“你用假药骗我，我很不高兴。但我明白你是不想让我伤害自己。”

Stark惊奇地拍拍自己的脸颊，说道：“我没有在做梦吧？Peter终于走出叛逆期了吗？”

Peter又羞又气，但他红着脸认真地说：“我有些理解了你为什么不想让我接触Laufeyson教授。”

Stark耸耸肩：“其实昨天他肯定一眼就看穿了你拿的是假药，他没有真的让你冒险——我并不是在替那个疯子说话，我只是不想让你太害怕他。毕竟他以后会是你的老师。”

“不是因为这个。”Peter摇摇头。“我还不至于这么幼稚。我只是觉得……他一点也不像是我想象中的‘精神领袖’。哪怕是你，哪怕是Nat阿姨，你们这些心甘情愿去接受洗礼的人，以前也那么勇敢地反抗过。但Laufeyson教授……我不知道。我只是觉得他很冷漠。他好像一点也不关心谁支持他，谁想加入他，谁想为改变而出力。他这样的人怎么会有那种成就呢？”

Stark脸上的笑容渐渐冷了下来。

Peter浑然不觉，继续说道：“而且……你知道吗，他是神学首院的施洗者。‘施洗者就是刽子手’，这是他自己说的啊，他怎么……”

“够了。”Stark打断Peter的话。“虽然我不想这么贬低你，但我不得不说，你没有资格说这些。”

Peter愣住。

“Laufeyson代表一个时代。”Stark庄重地说：“一个人类生而自由的时代。”

“生而自由……”Peter不由自主地重复道。他被Stark的神情吓住了。Stark一向是吊儿郎当的，从没有过这样的神态。

“虽然那个时代已经结束了，理智的人都走了出来——比如我，比如Natasha——但那仍旧是一个美好的时代。”Stark继续说：“Laufeyson肯定不是什么圣人，可我们都没有资格评价他。人们或许不再信任他，但每个人都尊敬他。”

“还有人没走出来吗？那个时代？”Peter问道。

“有。比如Laufeyson自己，比如你的父母。”Stark意味深长地看着Peter。

“其实坚持到最后的人，都没有你所敬仰的‘勇敢’和‘激情’。这些只能激励你一时，而流血和牺牲才是永恒的。当你见识到足够多的惨剧，你就会发现自己并没从事什么伟大事业。这时，你可以清醒地走出来，从此毫无意义地活着；或者你清醒地走下去，并时刻记住自己是刽子手。”

Peter打了个寒战。他咽一口唾沫，又问道：“你也尊敬他吗？”

Stark摇摇头。“他不是值得尊敬的人。但我还信任他。”

“喏，前面就是图书馆。”Wanda Maximoff伸手一指。

Thor顺着她修长的指尖往前看，一座尖顶建筑出现在他眼前。

尖顶？Thor觉得奇怪。这和学院其他地方敦厚古朴的建筑风格迥然不同。

“行了，你在这里等着吧，图书馆上午不开放。我还有课，先走了。”Wanda说完扭身就走。

“等等，”Thor叫住她。“Xavier先生请你带我找Lensherr教授，你带我来图书馆干嘛？”

Wanda冷着脸回答：“我不认识Lensherr教授。”

“可是Xavier先生说他是你的……”Thor的话还没说完就被打断了。

“我不认识他。”Wanda重复一遍。

“好吧。”Thor点点头。“那么，你有什么建议吗？Laufeyson教授是什么态度？”

“我能有什么建议？我只是一个学生。”Wanda挑挑眉毛。“你按Xavier叔叔说的做就好。”然后她头也不回地走了，不再给Thor发问的机会。

Thor不知所措地在原地站了几秒，决定去图书馆门前的台阶上坐着等。站在大路中间实在太傻了。

不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得越靠近那栋尖顶建筑，空气就越稀薄。不论怎么大口呼吸，都填不满他的肺。

他不由得有些恐慌。

昨天发生的意外差点让他背上渎神罪，幸亏他的监督员是信誉良好的Xavier，他才不至于被处决。但他依然被开除出了外勤部，现在他受风纪处的监管。

虽然监管受污染者是风纪处的职责之一，但Laufeyson毕竟是事故的受害者，Thor对于自己的前途并不乐观。他不奢求Laufeyson善待自己，他只希望不要被殴打泄愤。

他离开外勤部前曾询问过Xavier的意见，关于自己是否需要适当地讨好Laufeyson。

他得到的答案是这样的：“比起教师，Laufeyson更像是战士。如果你站在他身后，你是绝对安全的。如果你和他对立，就快点开枪。除此之外不需要做多余的事。”

这回答没有安慰的效果。


	7. 自晦（6）图书馆

第一滴雨降下了。

人类大喊，完了！完了！人类的声音盖过神明的哭泣。

第一滴雨降下了。

人类大喊，完了！完了！人类的鲜血冲掉神明的眼泪。

神明像母亲爱孩子一样爱着人类。祂想哺乳，想亲吻，想安慰。但人类看不到祂，也听不到祂。

第一滴雨降下了。

神明大喊，完了！完了！人类的恐惧让神明恐惧。

第一滴雨降下了。

神明大喊，完了！完了！人类的绝望让神明绝望。

神明像母亲爱孩子一样爱着人类。祂问人类，谁为了让别人活而情愿自己死？但人类看不到祂，也听不到祂。

——《末日篇六 圣诞（节选一）》

晨会持续了两个多小时。污染者进入内城区是一件足以引起全民恐慌的大事，更何况事发地是神学首院的礼堂，事发时间是洗礼日。

如果仅此而已，校董们倒也不会这样兴师动众。毕竟这种消息完全可以动用一些手段来封锁住。真正让他们头疼的是，污染源居然逃脱了。

Steve·Rogers总算明白过来，校董们若有若无的敌意并非完全出于对新人类的抵触，自己确确实实给他们捅了篓子。他虽然问心无愧——毕竟当时是为了救人——但免不了有些心虚。

董事们七嘴八舌地讨论着，Steve插不上话，只好有些无聊地观察身边的原住民们。

Fury校长的肤色好深，像巧克力一样。Steve从没见过这么好看的肤色。

新神学院曾经流行过把自己晒黑，这潮流是一位住在边境车站附近的女孩子掀起来的。她的监护人在跨境列车上工作，服务过不少到新大陆晒日光浴的原住民。那一段时间，女学生们全都把自己晒得红彤彤的，男生们更是成了煮熟的虾子。这一股狂热一直持续到圣诞节，大家才终于接受了事实——新人类那颜色寡淡的皮肤就像他们千篇一律的金发蓝眼一样无法改变。那年的圣诞晚会，舞蹈团的女孩子们用深橄榄色油彩涂满全身，出尽了风头。

Hill女士非常漂亮。她有一副标准的新人类面孔，但又有小麦色的皮肤，深棕色的头发和眼睛。她大概是混血儿。Steve可以感应到，她是一位强大的通灵者，这也证明她的资质和等级不会太高。神不许智者持剑，高级通灵者不会是强大的。

Laufeyson坐在沙发上看报纸。Steve仍旧不明白昨天是怎么回事，为什么那个名叫Skye的女孩子要戒备自己？Laufeyson倒是与他想象中不同，似乎并没有那么可恶。听说Laufeyson是炼金化学的教授，或许他调配零号仅仅是实验的意外产物？

窗外传来晨祷的钟声，再过半小时学生们就上课了。

Laufeyson把报纸叠好，然后站起来。Fury转头看他一眼，抬手敲了敲桌子，说道：“早上先就这样吧，污染者在风纪处也不会出什么事。至于污染源，说到底那是宗教协会的麻烦。”

校董纷纷点头，然后开始收拾铺在桌上的文件。

Steve犹豫片刻后说道：“让污染者留在风纪处会不会太危险了？Laufeyson教授没问题吗？”

大家齐齐一愣，然后全都扭头看Laufeyson。

Laufeyson挑挑眉毛，冷笑着说：“只要没有神官多管闲事，就不会出问题。”

他明显意有所指，而且说话毫不客气。但并没人提出异议。大家也面带讥讽地瞥Steve一眼，然后继续手里的动作。

Steve心中生气，但着实理亏。他只好皱着眉头看向Laufeyson，表示自己并不同意他的指责。

Laufeyson也看他，目光冰冷，像在打量路边的垃圾桶。

校董们一个个离开会议厅，学生们说笑的声音已经从窗外传进来。

Laufeyson不再理睬Steve。他对Fury说：“我找你有事，去你办公室说。”说完他转身出门去了。

Peter·Parker抱着刚领到的新课本在广场上闲逛。

神学院和普通的学校似乎没什么差别，青少年扎堆的地方都是乱哄哄的样子。

一个扎着马尾辫的红头发女孩子正麻利地把堆成小山的新书按科目分成十几摞，她面前围了很多学生，都在七手八脚地拿自己的课本。

“Wanda！”Peter冲她喊。

女孩子抬起头，抹一把汗，然后向Peter挥挥手。她示意Peter稍等，然后加快分拣课本的速度。

Peter站在原地，看着Wanda放好书，又从人群里挤出来。

“好久不见！”Wanda笑着抱了抱Peter。“上次我见你时，你还在换牙呢！”

“才不是。”Peter难为情地用肩膀撞撞Wanda。

“在神学院上课很忙吗？你和Pietro都一年多没来我家玩了。Tony可是邀请过你们好几次。”

“我确实挺忙的。你也看见了，我是兼职校工。”Wanda甩了甩酸痛的胳膊。

“对了，记不记得你小时候和Stark先生吵架，说要离家出走，去当Laufeyson教授家的孩子？要不要我现在带你去找他？”

Peter尴尬地脚趾抠地，摇头像摇拨浪鼓。“不用了不用了，这种事你记那么清楚干嘛。”

他想了想，又好奇地问：“我记得图书馆下午才开门，你为什么现在就能找他？”

Wanda大笑两声，然后回答道：“我在图书馆兼职，上午十点以后就能进去了。”

“又一个兼职？”Peter担忧地看着Wanda。“你太辛苦了，是缺钱吗？”

“缺学分！”Wanda大大咧咧地说：“我的课已经选满了，再想赚学分只能靠做校工。”

Peter吓了一跳。“不会吧？我明明听说神学院很宽松的。”

Wanda瞥了Peter一眼，苦笑着说：“我不一样啊。”

Peter了然，心里突然难过一下，不再说话。

两人在校园里走着，气氛有些沉重。过了一会儿，Wanda又兴冲冲地说：“嘿，如果你上午想去图书馆，正好可以替我工作。但是不许偷懒！Laufeyson教授很严格，就连每个窗帘的褶子都要折得一样多。”

Peter吐吐舌头，说道：“这么可怕。”

Wanda点点头。“没错。桌布垂下来的花边也要一样长，图书馆有两百多张桌子。擦书架要把书拿下来擦，图书馆有上千个书架。”她长叹一口气。“不过图书馆的兼职一个学期五学分，相当于两门课了。”

“Laufeyson教授是强迫症吧。”Peter为Wanda打抱不平。

“他啊，看见东西不整齐就想摆正，看见整齐的东西又想弄乱。”Wanda耸耸肩膀。“你现在去哪？上课吗？”

“我……Tony让我先去拜访Lensherr教授。”Peter小声说。“你去吗？”

Wanda嫌恶地皱皱鼻子，说道：“我当然不去。我又不认识他。”

Peter皱起眉头，正色道：“Wanda，他是你父亲。不管你承不承认，他都是你父亲。”

Wanda摇摇头说：“他给了我生命，但他自己也爽到了。我不欠他的。”

Peter坚持道：“他是英雄。”

“害死妻子的英雄？连累孩子的英雄？”Wanda停下脚步，冷冷地说：“你知道吗，如果我像普通学生一样每学期修八个学分，我要十年才能毕业。”

她的鬓角的头发被汗打湿了，贴在额头上。她的脸颊上还有一道没擦干净的墨水印。她不再神采奕奕了，看起来有些狼狈。

“你问我为什么不去你家？因为我嫉妒。”她突然感到气愤。“你问我为什么记得清楚你的傻话？因为我生气——你说我有英雄爸爸，你也要英雄爸爸——我再没听过比这更蠢的话。”

Peter呆住了。他不觉得自己是错的，但Wanda显然也没错。

怒气发泄尽，Wanda感到委屈，但更多的是愧疚。她看着眼前这孩子无措的样子，突然没了脾气。

“你是好孩子。”Wanda说着，伸手抱住Peter。“你是我的弟弟呀，Peter。对不起。”

她侧过脸亲吻他的头发。“我只是太羡慕你了。我太羡慕你了。”


End file.
